


Click

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Model!Gabe, Nudity, One Shot, Sam and Jo being friends yay, photographer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam winchester is a photography student who asks for his friend Jo to help him find someone to model nude for his latest assignment. Jo finds a helpful volunteer sooner than he expects - but Sam doesn’t realize what he’s got himself into until Gabriel shows up at his apartment wearing nothing but a bathrobe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

 

Sam sighs in frustration and closes his laptop with a light ‘thud’, ready to give up all hope. He mentally curses his professor for the stupid assignment he’s been given – who on earth would think it’s a good idea to make a bunch of first year photography students to go out and take “artistic nudes” of other people? A complete idiot, that’s who.

Jo approaches him with yet another cup of hot beverage, and hands it to Sam, while taking a seat opposite him. Sam takes a sip, and discovers that this time it’s a hot chocolate with a distinct shot of Bailey’s, for which he is grateful – especially since Jo lets her friends have her special ‘buy 2, get the third for free’ discount. At times when the bakery is nearly empty (see: 6AM, when Sam wakes up to get some work done), she even lets him have the first cup for free when Sam stops by on his way to the library.

“It’s hopeless. I can’t find anyone.” Sam says in the most exasperated tone he can manage. “I might as well tell my professor that I’m just not going to do it.”

Jo rolls her eyes. “I have a suggestion,” She says as unties her ponytail and gathers her blond hair up in a messy bun. “But you’re just going to say no again.”

Sam groans. “No craigslist.”

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Jo, that site is filled with weirdoes!”

Jo taps her fingers on the table, her black-polished nails creating a rhythmic clicking sound against the glass top. “That is not entirely true. You could find someone who’s desperate for work.”

Sam opens his laptop again, deciding to turn to Google for advice. “No, I won’t. I’ll find a weirdo. And even if I do, I can’t afford to pay them.”

“So buy them a pizza later.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “That’s not the point. Tell me, what kind of a person would volunteer to model nude for another person – and a man, no less – for free?” he asks in a sarcastic tone.

The blonde girl shrugs, seeming a little skeptical. Sam gives her a pointed look which says ‘See?’ She ignores it. “Okay, I might be able to find you someone. I’ll have a look around.” She frowns. “You don’t mind if it’s from an online website, right? Not craigslist. Something else.”

Sam looks interested, but is still hesitant. He nods slowly, thinking it over. The internet isn’t really a bad place filled with dangerous strangers, as parents would have their children believe, but he realized that his request for a nude model could be taken very, _very_ wrongly, and he could end up in an… unpleasant situation, to say the least.

There’s a bell ring and Jo immediately jumps to her feet, getting ready to serve the new customers that have arrived. She mutters something hurried to Sam, which sounds a lot like “I’ll call you once I find your guy!” and Sam prays really hard that it won’t actually be a guy.

 

**

 

Turns out it is a guy. A guy named Gabriel, to be precise.

Jo isn’t exactly clear in how she managed to find someone who was up willing to model nude for someone who is essentially a stranger, and only get a pizza in return. Sam catches something about ‘some online friends’ and someone named Charlie who contacted a bunch of people and found a guy named Balthazar who knew someone who did this kind of thing (Sam initially thinks that it means “modelling nude” but turns out "this kind of thing" is actually “weird shit”, apparently). Eventually, Sam gets a call from The Guy Who Does Weird Shit, and essentially meets him only over the phone before they decided on a time (Thursday, 5pm) and place (Sam’s place – Gabriel’s a bit “inappropriate for this sort of thing) for them to have the photo shoot.

On Thursday, at 16:45 in the afternoon, Sam finds himself pacing up and down his studio apartment, unable to sit still. He’s way more nervous than he should be, as he’s got everything planned. He knows what he will say, he’s got the equipment and setting ready, and he’s got an exit strategy and a weapon (a baseball bat) ready in case things go south. It doesn’t really help that the guy doesn’t get there on time. Sam, sitting quite literally on the edge of his seat, curses himself (and Jo and Charlie and Balthazar and Gabriel) for how things are turning out, and he gets a little annoyed when he sees that the time is half past five and the guy still hasn’t shown up.

At, 17:45, the doorbell rings. Sam jumps up instinctively, and curses as he drops his phone to the floor. He approaches the front door with hesitant steps, opens it and freezes on his spot.

The guy is… well, he’s short, for one. Not unattractive, definitely not, but Sam thinks, he can’t possibly be an actual model. Second, he’s wearing nothing but a white, soft-looking bathrobe – not even shoes, or slippers. Third, he’s grinning at Sam as if they’re long lost friends.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says and walks in, heading over to the sofa. He takes off his robe (Sam discovers that he’s not even wearing underwear beneath it) and lays down on the sofa, striking the most alluring pose he can manage. For a moment, he looks like he’s thinking, or forgetting something, before he pulls out a fake mustache, slaps it on his upper lip, and in the most ridiculous French accent, he proudly states, “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Sam is still standing by the door, frozen in his spot by the sight in front of him, and trying really, really hard not to look where he’s not supposed to. He’s at a loss for words, and the only thing that ends up coming out of his mouth (after a long time) is, “Aren’t you a little short for a model?”

Gabriel frowns. “Well, if that’s going to be your attitude, I better get going.”

“No, no!” Sam puts his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous!”

Gabriel, still completely naked, looks at himself up and down. “Because of this?” he says, gesturing to his own body.

Sam shifts from one foot to the other, looking completely uncomfortable. He looks away, trying to avoid looking at Gabriel straight in the eye, and nods slowly. “Sorry,” he mutters. “It’s that I haven’t ever… I mean it’s my first time…” he trails off, unsure how to express himself coherently.

Gabriel grins. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He says with a wink which makes Sam blush uncontrollably.

He stammers for a bit before managing to string together an intelligible sentence. “Would you – would you like something to drink before we start? Or, uh,” he looks around for a minute. “I could turn up the heat if you’re cold?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Gabriel glances at the bed, and the large white cloth draped on the wall behind it. There’s a camera set up on a tri-pod pointing towards the bed, and the windows next to it are wide open, and not even covered by blinds or curtains. Gabriel peeks outside. “Looks like I’ll be giving your neighbours a show, too.”

“Sorry.” Sam cringes. “I just need a lot of light.”

“It’s fine.” The model finally sits on the bed. “So. Shall we start?”

Sam asks him to put his bathrobe back on, or offers to give him clothes if he prefers, to take a few initial pictures. He explains everything to Gabriel each step of the way; first he needs to see how Gabriel looks in the pictures, to see if there’s anything he should adjust for better results. Gabriel listens and nods to show that he understands, but doesn’t seem bothered by Sam’s request. In fact, he seems to be enjoying himself.

Sam feels himself relax as they go through the initial phase, and even more so when he starts working on the actual assignment. Gabriel, despite his initial impression, is far more professional than he lets on - and to think that Sam had almost called the whole thing off. Sam asks him to turn left and right, sit down and stand up and lay down, and Gabriel follows the instructions carefully. On one occasion, as he’s sitting with his back turned towards Sam, he flinches as soon as he feels a pair of hands on his arms.

Sam steps back, alarmed. “Sorry! I just… I wanted to correct the pose.”

“It’s fine,” Gabriel shakes his head. “It was just sudden.”

“Are you sure? Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Gabriel chuckles. “I felt a bit exposed to be honest.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” Sam still sounds like he’s freaking out.

Gabriel turns to look at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Will you relax?” he smiles reassuringly. “I said I’m fine.”

Sam starts fiddling with his camera lens. There’s a long moment of silence while he thinks of what he should do next. Gabriel turns to sit with his back turned to Sam again.

“Let’s move on, Sam,” he says with a slight tone of exasperation, even as he sounds like he’s joking.

Sam approaches him again. In a quiet voice, he asks Gabriel to bend his knees again, and then one by one, he re-positions his arms so that they’re outstretched to each side, with his palms up. Sam takes the pictures he needs, and stops again, hesitating. He tells Gabriel he needs to make the room darker, and after confirmation, he turns on the small lamp on his bedside table, and moves to close the blinds of the window. He checks the image through his camera lens and adjusts the lamp’s position a few times to correct the light source. As he starts taking pictures again, the question keeps circling in his head, refusing to leave him alone, so he works up the courage and asks it.

“How are you so okay with... all this?”

Gabriel, who was at that point, standing with his arms wrapped around himself, turns and stares at Sam. In the darkness, his eyes seem to be shining brighter, and if Sam’s honest with himself, he’ll admit that it startles him a little. After a moment, Gabriel shrugs. “I guess I’m just comfortable with being naked.” He tilts his head to the side slightly. “Aren’t you?”

The question surprises Sam. “I guess?”

Gabriel grins. “Come on, take your clothes off then.”

“What? No!”

“Why not? You don’t really need to wear clothes if you’re living alone. Plus, for this occasion...it’s only fair.” Gabriel says as he gestures to his own nudity.

Sam shakes his head, even as he’s smiling – and still trying very hard not to look where he’s not supposed to. “That’s ridiculous, just because I live alone doesn’t mean I’m gonna walk around naked all the time.”

“Why not?”

“Because!”

“Because what…?”

“Because it’s weird!”

“Aha!” Gabriel snaps his fingers and points one at Sam. “That means you’re not comfortable being naked.”

Sam crosses his arms across his chest as he starts getting riled up. “Yeah, well, maybe I don’t like to be naked around strangers.”

“Why?” Gabriel tilts his head again, and for only a second, Sam lets himself admit that it’s kind of an adorable move. Before he can reply, Gabriel speaks up again. “ _I’m_ naked around you and _I_ don’t feel vulnerable or anything.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

“Well, like I said. I’m comfortable being naked when I’m alone. I mean, you gotta admit, I look _good_.” The shorter man says with a wicked grin. “Besides, I trust you.”

Sam’s arms fall to his sides. “You trust me? You just met me!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. His hands land on his hips, and his facial expression is the visual equivalent of ‘I have no time for this.’ “I’ve been here for two hours, and you haven’t so far done anything dodgy to make me feel vulnerable. If you attempted anything at all, though, I’d hit you over the head with that-” he gestures to the baseball bat “-and left either through your door, or the fire escape next to your window.” he shrugs. "So, I'm good."

Sam stands staring at the man, speechless, with his mouth hanging slightly open. The fact that he they’d both come up with an ‘escape plan’ only briefly crosses through his mind. Mostly he is just stunned by how everything had turned out that evening – this was the last thing he’d ever expected to happen, he thinks, as he starts taking his clothes off, albeit a bit hesitantly. When he’s finished, he stands with his hands on his hips, mirroring Gabriel’s stance.

Gabriel is looking at him with a smug grin. Sam wants to punch it off his face. Or maybe kiss it off his face. Yes, definitely kiss, violence is never the answer.

“Okay, good! Let’s get back to business. I think it’s my turn to take some pictures of you, no?”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Is that a yes?” Gabriel’s grin is playful.

“No.”

“Come on, one picture. I hate to repeat myself, but it’s only fair.”

Sam reluctantly agrees. With a triumphant punch to the air, Gabriel stands behind the camera and starts instructing Sam on how to pose. He makes Sam stand still, with his arms to his sides, and takes the camera off the tripod, approaching the taller man.

“You know, there is a ‘zoom’ option.” Sam states in a slightly condescending tone.

“Shush, this won’t work if I zoom.” Gabriel walks up to Sam, looking at him through the lens, and stops right in front of Sam; at the point, the camera is pointing to Sam’s chest. He puts it down and looks up at Sam. “I changed my mind.”

“What?”

Gabriel puts the camera away. He takes one more step forward and softly presses his lips against Sam’s. “I think I’m going to let you take advantage of me instead.”

 

**

 

Jo bursts out laughing when she hears the story. The few customers turn and stare at them and Sam hides himself in his hoodie, glaring at Jo across him. “Will you shut up?”

The blonde shakes her head, still laughing. “I’m sorry-” she blurts out, unable to control herself. “But how on earth did he ‘seduce you’, exactly?”

Sam shrugs. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“And you actually went with it? You actually slept with him?” She hides her face in her hands and starts laughing again. “Oh my god, this is too ridiculous to be true.”

Sam is giving her a deadly glare. “Don’t you dare tell anyone, okay? It’s embarrassing.”

Jo puts her hands up. “I would never. You have too much dirt on me, you’d rat me out.” She says with a smile. “So, what’s the deal? Are you going to see him again?”

“He left me a note,” he says as he reaches into his wallet to retrieve it. He hands it to Jo, who reads it out loud.

“Hey Sam, last night was fun. Call me about that pizza and I might let you take advantage of me again. X-X-X.” Jo raises her eyebrows. “You know, 3 x’s are serious business. You should call him.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. It was a one-time thing.”

“You know I don’t believe that for a second.”

Sam shrugs defenselessly. “Okay, seriously? People don’t meet like this. _Relationships_ don’t start like this. Can you imagine? People will ask us and I won’t know what to tell them. You know those toasts you hear at weddings about how the couple met? Ours will be something like, “So I took naked pictures of him and then he seduced me.”

Jo gasps out loud. “Sam Winchester!” she grabs Sam’s phone and starts dialing. “Look at you, do you hear yourself? You are calling him right now, and you are going out with him, and if you have a wedding, _I’ll_ make the toast and I’ll tell people _exactly_ that.”

Sam does as he’s told; he can’t deny that he does want to see Gabriel again, and maybe go out on an actual date this time around. So they go for the pizza. And then to the movies, and the carnival, and that new Japanese place, and Sam’s place and Gabriel’s place until they shack up and move in together. Sam, feeling happier than ever, thanks his lucky stars (and Jo and Charlie and Balthazar and Gabriel) for the fact that things came together perfectly.

When people start asking to hear about how they met, Jo is there to tell everyone a made up meet-cute story about how they reached for the same banana muffin in the bakery, and then gives them both a look that says ‘I just saved both your asses and you owe me for it.’

Sam and Gabriel just share a look and smile, deciding to keep that story their own little secret.

 

 


End file.
